Alchemicy? Przywitajcie się z Czarodziejami
by Atrita
Summary: FMA/HP crossover. Rok piąty, post-manga. Ed i Mustang zgadzają się ze sobą, że ich teraźniejsze rozkazy są najdziwniejsze w historii. Albo że Fuhrer robi sobie z nich żarty. Możliwe paringi: według oryginału HP, EdWin, Royai, parental Roy/Ed. Tłumaczenie!
1. Start

**Przedmowa autorki**:

W porządku, po pierwsze muszę wyjaśnić, dlaczego Ed ma alchemię w tej historii, nawet jeżeli wydarzenia rozgrywają się po mandze. W tej historii Ed wynalazł całe to rozwiązanie z oddaniem alchemii przed walką i powiedział o tym Alowi. Lecz wtem nastała pamiętna walka i nie miał czasu wprowadzić tego w życie. Po walce już miał się wybrać do Bramy, jednak Al wyprzedził go i poszedł sam. Kiedy Al wrócił odkryli, że jego poświęcenie zwróciło tylko jego ciało oraz nogę Eda. Ramię Eda nie zostało zwrócone, ponieważ było zabrane za wycieczkę do Bramy, która byłą oddzielna od ich oryginalnej wyprawy. Al przekonał Eda do zatrzymania jego alchemii mówiąc, że to pomaga ludziom, a dodatkowe zatrzymanie automaila daje mu wymówkę do spotykania się z Winry. Wiem, że w mandze ręka Eda była zniszczona i Al poświęcił swoją duszę, aby oddać mu prawdziwą. Nie ważne jednak jak bardzo lubię tę scenę, nie mogę jej tutaj przypisać, ponieważ nie miałoby sensu zwracanie Edowi ramienia, odwiedzenie Bramy podczas walki i WTEDY wrócenie bez alchemii. Więc przyjmijmy, że automail Eda zachował się mimo faktów z mangi. […]

Ani Harry Potter, ani też Fullmetal Alchemist nie należą do mnie. Poważnie, gdyby tak było, jestem pewna, że nie byłyby publikowane.

**Przedmowa tłumaczki:**

Nie będę się wiele rozpisywać, podam po prostu najważniejsze dane:

**Tytuł oryginalny: **Alchemist? Meet Wizard

**Tytuł przetłumaczony: **Alchemicy? Przywitajcie się z Czarodziejami

**Zgoda: **Jest

**Link do oryginału: /s/6719605/1/Alchemist_Meet_Wizard  
><strong>

**Długość: **Jeszcze nieokreślona, status nie zakończony

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang nie był kimś, kto nie wykonywał rozkazów. Wiedział cholernie dobrze, że jeżeli chce awansować na wyższe pozycje musi być „dobrym psem", jak to zwykle mawiał. Lecz, według jego opinii, <em>sprzeciwianie<em> się komendom a _spalanie ich_ było dwoma odrębnymi rzeczami. Szkoda, że niezwykle specyficzny rozkaz _zatrzymał _palenie jego rozkazów. I mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego po tych wszystkich latach rozkaz ten wreszcie nadszedł.


	2. Rozdział 1

Miesiąc później Edward Elric wdarł się do biura pułkownika Mustanga z wlokącym się za nim, w pełni odnowionym Alphonsem Elriciem. Zamknął drzwi z trzaskiem, rzucając piorunujące spojrzenie. Jednakże miast zwyczajowego podłego uśmieszku oraz czystego biura, do czego był przyzwyczajony, zastał przełożonego chowającego twarz w dłoniach i pomieszczenie, którego każdy możliwy kawałek – za wyjątkiem papierów – był spopielony.

- Co do diabła? – wypalił blondwłosy alchemik, wreszcie zwracając na siebie uwagę Mustanga.

- Nie mam zezwolenia na palenie rozkazów czy papierów, więc musiałem zadowolić się całą resztą – wyjaśnił starszy mężczyzna, dąsając się odrobinę.

- Ale dlaczego w ogóle to robić? – zapytał wyraźnie zdezorientowany Al. W ramach wyjaśnień Roy podał Edowi kopertę zawierającą przeznaczone dla niego wytyczne.

* * *

><p><em>Major Edward Elric<em>

_Stalowy Alchemik_

_Wraz z pułkownikiem Mustangiem wysłany jesteś pod przykrywką na cały rok szkolny do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, aby ochraniać Harry'ego Pottera i prowadzić badania naukowe dotyczące magii. Wasza dwójka udawać będzie ojca i syna, jak również nauczyciela i ucznia. Alphonse Elric, jako iż nadal wraca do zdrowia i nie należy do wojska, nie może Wam towarzyszyć, acz może odwiedzać Was w święta. W załączniku zamieszczone są bardziej szczegółowe informacje. Nie niszczcie tych rozkazów i nie obrażajcie jeden drugiego. Obejmuje to także komentarze odnośnie wzrostu i deszczu. Macie trzy miesiące na przygotowania i przyzwyczajenie się do czarodziejskich sposobów._

_Fuhrer Grumman_

* * *

><p>Edward mógł zrozumieć teraz, dlaczego Mustang miał ochotę siać dokoła zniszczenie; on sam kopnął z całej siły kosz na śmieci, przez co Alphonse podskoczył.<p>

- Cholera! Magia? Poważnie? – stwierdził drażliwie Ed.

- Najwidoczniej dyrektor tej szkoły chce dla chłopaka szczególnej ochrony. Grumman powiedział mi, że ten człowiek gotowy jest zademonstrować nam magię, kiedy tylko skończymy omawiać twoje rozkazy – odpowiedział Mustang. – Mnie również się to nie podoba, bo bądź, co bądź jestem alchemikiem. Zgadzam się, że magia nie powinna istnieć, lecz moglibyśmy mimo wszystko przyjąć tę misję.

- Dobra – prychnął Ed. Wtem uśmiechnął się, przyciągając skonsternowany wzrok brata. – Cóż, przynajmniej powinno być to interesujące.

- O czym mówisz? – zapytał w końcu Al., zniecierpliwiony niewiedzą. Przyjął z wdzięcznością podane mu przez Eda rozkazy, aby mógł w pełni zrozumieć.

- Powodzenia w nie obrażaniu się nawzajem – zaśmiał się, skończywszy. Wiedział, że ci dwaj alchemicy o ognistych temperamentach będą mieć, zważywszy na ich skłonność do kłótni, najprawdopodobniej ciężkie czasy podczas udawania ojca i syna. Bardzo ciężkie. Jego nie do końca niewinny komentarz sprawił, że Ed i Roy zmarszczyli brwi. – Będę za tobą tęsknił, braciszku.

- Ja za tobą też, Al – odparł ze smutnym uśmiechem Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Aby wystawiać komentarze do moich opowiadań nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym na portalu ff. Wystarczy kliknąć o to na dole, tuż pod rozdziałem ^^ Będę wdzięczna za jakiekolwiek komentarze, ponieważ chcę wiedzieć, jak idzie mi pierwsze tłumaczenie.<strong>

**x]**


	3. Rozdział 2

**I nadchodzę z kolejnym przetłumaczonym rozdziałem - mam nadzieję, że idzie mi coraz lepiej xD W każdym razie, nie obraziłabym się za jakieś opinie dotyczące mojej skromnej pracy. Nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym na portalu ff, aby wystawić komentarz ^^ **

* * *

><p>- Wiesz, że powinniśmy być tam już wczoraj? Jesteśmy spóźnieni – zrzędził Ed, rozglądając się za Dumbledorem.<p>

Szczerze, to uważał tego starca za kogoś strasznego – nawet, jeśli spotkali się dopiero pierwszy raz*. Nadal był sceptyczny względem magii; o ile był nią zainteresowany, o tyle była dla niego po prostu głupia. Po co machać naokoło _patykiem,_ ze wszystkich rzeczy, aby dostać to, czego się chce, kiedy można użyć alchemii? Prawda, magia najwidoczniej 'wykraczała' poza Prawo Równej Wymiany ( 'fakt' w który wysoce wątpił), lecz bez różdżki była kompletnie bezużyteczna. Alchemia może być stosowana praktycznie wszędzie, dopóki masz coś, czym można pisać. Co zasadniczo oznacza _wszędzie_, ponieważ _jest_ możliwe użycie krwi jeśli nie masz nic innego pod ręką – doskonałym przykładem była stara pieczęć Ala. No, chyba że jesteś zapieczętowany w zbroi – czy czymś podobnym – i nie masz krwi. Lecz to już inna kwestia.

W każdym razie, magia była _nielogiczna. _Weźmy na przykład zaklęcia przyzywające. _Skąd pochodzi_, do diabła, rzecz, którą przywołałeś? Po prostu stworzyłeś ją i już? Czy może pochodzi z jakieś innego miejsca? I gdzie wysyła ją czar usuwający? Po prostu znika? Czy też wraca tam, skąd ją wziąłeś? Żaden z tych tak zwanych 'czarodziei' nie zakłopotał się zainteresowaniem tymi kwestiami? Najwidoczniej nie, z tego co Ed mógł zaobserwować.

- Przestań narzekać – nakazał z irytacją Mustang. Część owej irytacji wynikała z przyznania racji towarzyszowi podróży, inna zaś z tego, iż wspomniany towarzysz nie potrafił powstrzymać się od lamentowania.

- Dlaczego miałbym, do cholery? Doskonale wiesz, tato, że to nie moja wina, że jesteśmy spóźnieni. _Ty_ jesteś temu winien, pamiętasz? – zripostował sarkastycznie młodszy Alchemik.

Zaczął tytułować Roy'a „tatą" przeszło miesiąc temu. Podczas trzymiesięcznego okresu przygotowawczego mieszkał w jego apartamencie, żeby przystosować się do życia z nim, biorąc pod uwagę to, że będą dzielić kwaterę przyznaną im w Hogwarcie. Jako profesor Roy automatycznie dostał swoje własne mieszkanko i dla Eda oczywistym było zostać ze swym niby-ojcem. Żaden z nauczycieli, nawet Dumbledore, nie wiedział o tym, że tak naprawdę nie są spokrewnieni; Fuhrer Grumman rozmyślnie pominął owy fragment informacji, rekomendując tych dwóch staremu dyrektorowi. Dlatego też dwójka ta była mocno naciskana na to, aby sekret wyglądał tak realistycznie, jak tylko się dało. Oboje byli zaskoczeni sytuacjami, kiedy Ed nazywał go „tatą", a Roy odpowiadał bez większego zastanowienia – jednakże większy szok nadszedł, gdy młodszy Elric również przyłączył się do tego dziwacznego zwyczaju.

- W każdym razie, gdzie jest ten stary pierdziel*? – warknął Mustang, nie mając zbytniego szczęścia w dostrzeżeniu Dumbledore'a.

* * *

><p>*Nie jestem pewna, czy to zdanie dobrze brzmi. Jeżeli ktoś ma lepszy pomysł, jak przetłumaczyć to: "Frankly, he had found the old man creepy, ever since they had first met." - byłabym wdzięczna za informacje ^^<p>

*"Fart" oznacza "pierdziel" naprawdę i nie chciałam nic w tym zmieniać xD

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało.


End file.
